


An Odd Souvenir

by queenditto



Series: Hannah Drabbles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Compass, Drabble, Gen, Heartwarming, OC, She just wants candy, Souvenir, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: After returning from his business trip, Hannah isn't happy about the souvenir her Daddy got her.
Series: Hannah Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524785
Kudos: 1





	An Odd Souvenir

Hannah frowned at her souvenir. She expected some exotic candy or a Pokédoll but instead she got a weird looking...necklace?

"It's a compass darling, look how it always points north." Her daddy pointed gently at the big N. She tried to hide her disappointment with little success. "It's a grown up gift for a grown up little girl. And look!" He flipped the compass over and she saw her Daddy's handwriting etched on the back.

_May my Hannibear never get lost_

He placed it around her neck and Hannah smiled as she held the compass close to her heart.


End file.
